Power
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: Daniel thought they were gone forever but they weren't now they have to face a enemy 10 times worse then lotor; can they survive?  will they be alright? only time will tell Being Reposted for sucky spelling!
1. Questions

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ i don't own voltron but, DO NOT TAKE MY CHARETERS IM PUTTING IN HERE!_

and really big thanks to The cutters pain for telling me how to post my stories

* * *

><p>Larmina's Pov<p>

I was feeling awesome I had just kicked lance's butt in combat practice.

And as I was giving my self a mental celebration I saw Daniel on the balcony over looking the garden.

He looked depressed so I taped him on the shoulder and asked

"Daniel whats wrong? are you ok?"

He jumped and yelled "HEY DON'T DO THAT YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" with his hand over his heart.

"Sorry Daniel" I replied. "but you seem sad are you alright? Please cheer up." I said with a kind smile.

He bit his lip like he was holding back tears. and said "Nothing is wrong Larmina just lost in thought I guess."

He then activated his speed claws and ran away with a super sonic burst of speed.

"If your fine then i'm a space mouse." I said while walking away Slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>look I know it's slow but trust me it will speed up<strong>

**by the way...please be gentile With the reviews!**


	2. Guilt

**Power**

**_Disclaimer~ _**

**_Me;...really?...Do I have to say this every time?_**

**_Daniel; Yes Lillianna you do... _**

**_Me; Grrr...I don't own Voltron Force...But I do own this story..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's Pov~<strong>

I wanted to tell her but it hurt so much.

It was my fault they were taken so why couldn't it be me? I missed them so much, I wish they would come back. i sat in the lair. looking at the picture inside a fairly large locket.

**(AN, the size of the locket is big as the rim of a cup)**

Tears were flowing freely down my face. I didn't care. Then the alarms rang so loud that I thought my eardrums were going to burst.

I closed the locket, wiped my face, stood up, and shouted.

"Yeah I get it I'm coming now SHUT IT!"

I then activated my super speed and ran to the control room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me; Do you like it is it bad please be gentle<strong>_

_**Daniel; wow drama queen...Oh snart BYE!**_

_**Me; GET BACK HERE YOU!**_


	3. Two Familar Faces

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Voltron Force...BUT LILLY AND LUCAS ARE MINE!_

Daniel;...wow...

Me; Grrr...

Daniel; gulp!

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's Pov~<strong>

I was in the control room for a full minute when the others ran up Keith ran to the controls and shouted.

"DRULE SHIP AND ITS COMMING STRAIT FOR US!"

Vince ran towards the c.d.s (castle defence system) and aimed 50 lasers at it.

just as he was abut to fire I noticed something and shouted.

"STOP!" I was given some weird looks and groaned. "CANT YOU SEE ITS IN DISTRESS!"

And just as i pointed out the smoking hull and flaming engines. two familiar faces popped up on our screen a boy and a girl then the girl yelled

" Luke I cant hold it much longer" the ships right engine blew up "AHHHH! REFRASE LUCAS WERE GOING DOWN! did you find the escape pods?"

"There are no escape pods Lilly!" Lucas yelled "this ship was being repaired!"

Then commander Keith commanded "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!"

they looked around till they saw the screen

"how did-" Lucas was interrupted by Lilly shouting "THE VOLTRON FORCE!" the look on her face was priceless "Look" She explained " our names are Lillianna and Lucas Rider we were captured from our home planet by lotor eight years ago and we barely escaped with our lives!

she then shouted "SOOOO GET YOUR LAZY BUTS IN THOSE LIONS AND HELP US!"

I then ran forward and cried "LILLY, LUCAS YOUR ALIVE!

they looked at me in wonder and shouted in unison "DANNY!"

i began pushing Keith to black lion's door.

"what the-he" HE started but i interrupted him "NO TIME EXPLAIN LATER!" and with that the voltron force ran to their lions doors and launched.

* * *

><p><em>Me; Do you like it? is it bad? please say it isn't!<em>

_Lilly; is she like this all the time?_

_Daniel; yes_

_Lucas;...wow..._

_Me; Grr..._

_Daniel,Lilly,and Lucas; Gulp!_


	4. Flying Reuinuions

_**Power**_

**_Disclamer~ _**

**_Me;...I do own Voltron Force _**

**_D__aniel; No you Don't _**

**_Me; What? cant a girl dream?_**

**_Daniel;..._**

**_Me; fine i don't own Voltron Force (grumble grumble)_**

**_Daniel; thata girl...Oh snart AHHHHH!_**

**_Lilly; while Daniel is running for his life. lets just say on with the story!_**

**_Daniel; LILLY HELP!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel~<strong>

I couldn't believe it even as I sat in black lion headed for their ship I still couldn't believe it.  
>I thought they were dead, ever since they were captured by that monster Lotor when we were nine...<p>

I looked down at the locket in my hand. they have changed so much, but they were still the same two people. I then put up the locket and yelled

"Lilly, Lucas go to the emergency exit Black will be waiting for you." I was trying to keep worry out of my voice but apparently I failed because after that Lilly said...

"Don't worry Danny...Lukie and I will be alright." she then smiled at me and ran off to the exit.

A minute later the emergency exit door flew open. I smiled then screamed as the wind grabbed Lilly pulling her out, her black hair flying all over the place. Luke grabbed her trying to pull her inside, but the wind was to strong leaving them to fall through the air clutching each other in fear.

"LILLY LUCAS NO!" I screamed I already lost them once I couldn't lose them again.

I then did something crazy... I jumped out of black lion tackled them mid air and pulled up. and just as we were a five feet from the ground...we stopped falling. I opened my eyes to find us floating. we then sunk safely to the ground.

I then said between gasps "you two are SO lucky i'm impulsive..."

They both answered in unison "we know"

Lilly then brushed her waist length black hair out of her violet eyes, and tackled me in a hug. Luke did the same only with his blond hair being shorter. we then watched their damaged ship crash and explode in the mountains.

"Ok." Lance asked while the team was getting out of their lions "What's going on here!"

When every one was out I said "Guys meet my twin brother and sister." I laughed at their expressions and said

"yes I'm a triplet"


	5. Walks and visions

**Power**

_Disclaimer~...Grr... don't own voltron force_

_Lilly and Lucas~ but she DOES owns us!_

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina~<strong>

Whoa!...Daniel is a triplet now that was unexpected.

I then remembered something and said "Daniel y-you flew how?"

He blushed furiously "I-I don't know how I did that I mean fly. Luck maybe I-I don't know..."

He was lying I could tell but I wasn't going to go asking what was wrong. I mean he just got his family back! We went back to the castle and let Lilly and Lucas get some sleep.

And with Lance and Keith sparring in the training room, Allura finishing some book. Pidge, Hunk, and Vince working on the lions and with Daniel gone who knows where. I was left bored and alone, So I went to walk around the castle.

I was thinking about Lilly and Lucas When I heard Daniels voice shouting,

"NO NO I WON'T HELP YOU YOUR A MONSTER! GET OUT OF MY HEAD GET OUT!"

He was crouched down with has hands covering his head he was shaking all over and his violet eyes glowed.

I ran up and put my hand on him trying to shake him out of it "Daniel" I whispered "Are you ok?"  
>I then gasped as images from Daniels mind flooded into my head.<p>

I saw fire, Destruction, some insane tyrant and...the prophecy of five? his eyes flew open and he shot up like a bullet

"How much did you see?" he asked in a commanding voice that even shocked me.

]I stayed silent for a minute then answered

"Everything"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me; Ooooooh Ciffie hahahaha!<em>**

**_Daniel; OH COME ON just tell them about us already!_**

**_Lilly ans Lucas; YEAH JUST DO IT!_**

**_Me; Oh but I will, I will very very soon...(EVIL GRIN)_**

**_Larmina; No comment..._**


	6. Demous

**Power**

_Disclaimer~...You have gotta be kidding me! I don't own Voltron Force!_

_Daniel; temper temper...AHHHH BY!_

_Me; GET BACK HERE YOU!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Pov~<strong>

"Everything..."

My face paled my blood ran cold she knows about the prophecy she knows about me?  
>I was getting worried. If she told the rest of the force I could be in major trouble.<p>

I need to control my emotions before something bad happens.  
>I need to stop before my powers get out of control...<p>

I felt electricity coursing through my veins my eyes widened the air started to smell like ozone and electricity cracked over my body.

I then activated my volt-com and ran to the Arusiun Desert and let all of the built up energy flow out of my body causing a major rainstorm

"that was close" I thought I then screamed with frustration "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!"

I collapsed on the ground letting the rain soak me to the bone. I then burst into tears my powers making it rain even harder

Then his voice came "I can make this stop Daniel all you have to do is join me"

his voice came out in a kind way but I knew he was evil.

He sent Lotor after us. he tore my family apart.

he tried to destroy the universe multiple times.

he was older than voltron

he was Demous...

He was death...


	7. Robeast and Rain

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ i don't own Voltron...I can't even buy gum..._

_Daniel; its true and i'm going crazy cause of it (addicted to gum...)_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina Pov~<strong>

I was getting worried. its been over an hour and Daniel still hasnt come back.

what was going on with Daniel? who won't he help? and why is it raining in the desert?

Even though I saw into his mind, I was still seriously confused. As I was wondering the halls lost in thought Commander Keith called the force to the control room.

I looked around the room everyone was there even Lilly and Lucas! so where was Daniel?

Keith then said "Guys we got a robeast and its headed for the Arusian desert." he then noticed Daniel was missing and added "Where is cadet Daniel?"

No one knew where he was but then Lilly stepped forward and shouted "OH MY VOLTRON HES IN THE DESERT AND THE ROBEAST IS HEADED STRAIT FOR HIM!"

"And how do you know this Lilly?" Keith asked

"Because" Lucas said worridly "were triplets we have a telepathic connection..."

"Then that means..." Keith started

Then the entire force yelled

"DANIEL!"

* * *

><p><em>Me; How was it? Did you like it?...BRING ON THE REVIEWS!<em>

_Daniel; (eye roll)_

_Me; (Glare)_


	8. Screaming Secrates

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ WOW! you people are dense! I DONT OWN VOLTRON!_

_Daniel;..._

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Pov~<strong>

I felt sick Ive been crying for over an hour but the tears still came.

it was my fault they were captured in the first place. and now I have to either destroy Trillions of lives or risk them being killed. and trust me I hated both options.

"Daniel" the voice said "Join me Daniel I can make all of the hurt go away"

"NO!" I screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I sat there curled in a ball crying and screaming. I was lost I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let all those people die, but I had just got Lilly and Lucas back I couldn't let them risk their lives I cant let them get hurt...

I heard a loud noise and looked up to see a robeast...

I screamed in terror I stood up and tried to run. but it grabbed me I called out for help. I tried to get out I was scarred and alone just like last time...

I screamed on last time and then some thing hit the robeast's wrist. I plummeted downward then landed in Black lions cockpit I took a seat in the co pilot's chair and asked Keith "how did you know where I was?" he only said one thing and that was enough "Lilly..." My body relaxed relief spreading through Me I couldn't believe it we still have the connection... My eyes opened i Knew what i had to do...i may not like it but i have to Keith then contacted the rest of the team they saw i was alright and out of the robeast's reach and we attacked i did int see much just flashes of lights and sounds of weapons being fired. i saw the blazing sword and i knew it was over.

we flew back to the castle gathering in the control room Lance stormed up "Why an Arus would you do such a thing?" I looked at Lilly and Lucas and said "Its Time..."

* * *

><p><em>Me; OHHHH CLIFFIE HA!<em>

_Daniel; (not commenting for his safety...)_

**Me; Now REVIEW!**


	9. A Long Time Ago

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ i dont own voltron (sob)_

**Lillys pov~**

My eyes widened so did lucas's I instantly thought back "Daniel are you sure?"  
>then lucas thought "Yea bro are you searus?"<br>he mentaly sighed "Not our Bloodline just our planet, and the lagend of centuria" we nodded and Daniel said to the group "guys we need to tell you something"

**Daniel pov~**

"guys we need to tell you something"

I realy did not want to do this but there was no turning back now.

"were not from earth were from planet Cresence."  
>I sighed "but that isnt the matter we need to tell you our history<p>

" A long time ago even before voltron there was a small planet it was so new it didint even have a name...there was a monster ten times worse than lotor he tried to controll over the universe and suceeded..." I took a breath and said "his name was Demous..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OMG I CAN'T BELEVE I FINIALY GOT THAT UP

** CURSE YOU WRITERS FUNK!**

**Daniel; im scared...**


	10. History and Attempted Possesion

**Power**

_Disclaimer~do I realy have to keep doing this?_

_Daniel~she dosent own voltron..._

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Daniel~**

"Demous"...Just saying his name made me shudder..."He took over every one of the planets in the univerce it seemed his evil reign. would rule forever untill...she came...

"Her name was Centouria. she was the child of the space gods Aroura and Panchell"

**(AN, Aroura is the goddes of light and music and Panchell is the god of All living things)**

"But even as the great gods were destroyed...Centouria survived they sent her off to a small planet where they had friends. she was unharmed but ever sience the armies of death took her family...she hated Demous with everything she had And she vowed to destroy him..."

I paused looking over the force and my family. there faces were white filled with fear...

Allura and Larmina were cluching each other in fear...they knew of him I was sure...

Pidge held his faveorite wrench with a death grip...and Hunk wasent doing any better...

Lance looked like he wanted to Deck someone...

Lilly and Lucas Just stood slient rememboring their lessons and Keith..

.his face was white his eyes wide in fear...and reaonition?

"She had the power of creation." I coutuiuned "she gathered four children like herself and took down Demous. she became ruler of the small planet she grew up on. and ruled kindly.

When she had to leave to take care of the univerce she gave the pepole of the planet one gift a single power...

everyone gasped "yeah" i said sheepeshly "Sorry about the storm..."

Lilly walked foward "and that rock that made the robeast drop daniel...that was me."

And im the Fire man joked luke as a flame danced around the palm of his hand Lilly punched his sholder "Sooooo not the time"

I Ignored them and right as i was about to coutiune his voice came back...

"Daniel you revieled too much now you must be punished..."

i fell to the ground my whole body screeming in pain I let out a scream that was sure to make the others deaf.

"NO GET OUTTA ME YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME GET OUT AND STOP!"

Lilly ran up "Daniel whats wrong?" her expression was realy worried and scarred she grabbed my hand and gasped she was shot boch twenty feet landing on top of lance she got up and shouted

DEMOUS IS BACK AND HE IS TRYING TO CONTROLL DANIEL!

then everything went back...

_Soooo? how was it? Did u Like it? Ideas are welcome just pm me!_

_And lastly_ **REVIEW!**


	11. Dreams And Storms

**Power**

_Disclamer~look im not in a good mood do i realy have to say it now?_

_Daniel; ...She dosent own voltron..._

_Btw...I would like to thank Dbztron2 for her amasing ideas!_

He has been trying to controll me since I ganiened my power but I would never let him he was a monster...

**Inside Daniel's Dream~**

"Just give up you pathitic worm!" Demous growled "Don't you want the pain to end Danny JUST GIVE UP!"

"NEVER!" I shouted "I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!  
>I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING! NOW GET OUT!"<p>

I paused to take a breath "I SAID GET OUT!"

I then woke up shot up and gasped to see...

**Larmina's pov~**

Demous...that monster ive olny herd abot him through history books and lessons but I hated him more than Lotor...Sure lotor is annoying but...he isint an all powerful freak that comes back every ten Thousand years to...

My thoughts were interupted as a storm raged around Daniel I heard him scream

"I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

He started to rise as the storm got stronger and stronger. it raged around the controll room getting everything and everyone wet.

wind blew around making my hair go nuts, and he was coucooned in the olny safe place...he was the eye of the storm.

He snapped awake and gasped " I-I" he studdered "no no no" he wispered

"STOP!" And to all of our amazement it did...

_Well...thats all for now BY! _

_Ok...one more thing..._**R****EVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	12. Disbelif and Tearful Explnations

**Power**

_Disclamer~ ko you have gotta be kidding me 12 chapters and your still asking this! I DONT OWN VOLTRON!_ **(sob)**

**Italic words are thoughts!**

**heres an example **_"I would realy love to have more reviews!"_

**Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel pov~<strong>

I couldent it no...I wouldent beleve it...

a few minuits after I stopped the storm we receved a distress call from...My blood ran cold Through our mind link I felt Lilly and Lucas go numb...now we were in voltron headed for...the place where we were raised...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back~<strong>

"STOP!" I heard myself scream. "STOP!" and then like magic the storm stopped, and the wind ceiced while a few unlucky papers and other objects fell to the floor.

"S-sorry guys" I stammered "I-I..."

I then slid against the wall behind me sitting on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying...

I didint care if the team saw. I was too out of it to even bother caring.

Keith came and crouched down beside me. "Daniel whats wrong?" he asked.

I sobbed harder.

"I-I cant tell you h-he will punish me..." I started shaking "no no no I can't tell you...I can't tell you..."

"Daniel...please tell me who will punish you what can't you tell?" He was speaking in a calm, comforting voice that I didint even know he had...

"Please Daniel" his voice cracked...that was too much...And I compleatly broke down.

I sobbed harder than ever.

"DEMOUS!...H-HE WANTS ME TO SERVE HIM HE NEEDS ME...WE SHARE THE SAME ACHENT POWER AND HE WANTS IT...HE WANTS ME TO HELP HIM...To take over the universe and become his...son."

I took a breath and wimpered...

"But...I won't let him have me. He will not take me. I will not obey I WILL NOT OBEY!...

but he punishes me in horrable ways... Visions, threats, sickness, taunting, burning pain, and Memories...H-his memories...Horrable Horrable memories..."

I then stopped as I felt The entire forces arms wrap around me...I smiled as I coutiuned...

"but no matter how much he hurts Physicly or Mentally I will not give up...I wil never stop fighting..."

I gasped for breath I could feel him growing angry he growled_"Daniel..."_ demous said angerly in my mind _"STOP THIS NOW!"_

_"NO!" _I thought back angryly_ "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CONTROLING MY LIFE GET OUTTA MY HEAD!_

He was mad...I could feel it in every inch of my body...It was starting to burn...

_"GET OUT!"_ I mentally screamed _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

I felt my self being squeezed even tighter I didint move untill...

A distress call came...and it dilvered the worst news ever...

The queen of Planet Cressence has been kidnapped...

My mother has been kidnapped...

* * *

><p>Sooooooo?<p>

how is it?

do you like it?

If you do

then...

**REVIEW!**

And cheack out my other story!

well...SEE YA!


	13. Thoughts, Realization,and Ruined planets

**Power**

_Disclaimer~ fan fiction_**...FAN** _FICTION!_

_and speical thanks to Dbztron2! YOU are ASTROUS girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Coran's pov~<strong>

I sat in blue lion as we headed for planet Cressence I thought about everything I knew of that Planet its history, its pepole, and its very way of life.

but my thoughts were clouded as I turned the subject of my thoughts to Daniel, Lillianna and Lucas They couldent be the same three They were gone...no no there not they cant be...

But mabye...it was too cowincenintal...Triplets from cressence...Two captured one sent away...Two boys and a girl...All with black hair and violet eyes...

**(AN, lucas dyes his hair so pepole don't mistake him for daniel)**

And all with the powers of nature...They had to be them...They were the Lost Royals Of Cressence...

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's Pov~<strong>

I sat in the Black lion Keith was pioleting it twards Planet Cressence. I cracked a small smile...I was finally going home...(but under conditions I never thought Possible.)

I opened up a mind link between Lilly and Lucas.

_"Guys...?"_ I thought shyly

_"Yes?"_ My brother and sister thought to me in unisiun.

_"Should we tell them who we are? Im tired of hiding..."_ I said Mentaly _"Im tired of being scared and im tired of hiding, and honestly...I can tell you are too..."_

_"Daniel you know we can't"_ Lilly sighed mentaly_ "and trust me we are tired of hiding too"_

_Yeah little Bro you know we can't"_ lucas complained Tellapathicly "_AND TRUST ME WE WANT TOO!" _

_"Im worried about mom...she has one of the strongest powers in the universe...and shes been captured we might not make it out alive..." _I had to restrain myself from fanning to the floor in featal position.

'Ok team." Keith Announced "Were here."

I ran to look at my home and gassped

lotors ships and drule soldgers were everywhere Attacking everything. Leaving the planenet in Ruins...

* * *

><p><em>Power!<em>

**_Oh my Voltron! _**

**_what will happen next? _**

**_will the team survive?_**

**_Will the triplets ever tell?_**

**_And will the planet survive?_**

**_All ok most of your questons will be answered next time on _**

**Power!**

**_REVIEW NOW!_**

_please?_


	14. Fighting chances

**Power**

_Disclaimer~...I do not own Voltron force...unless my evil plan works ou...oh snart...I said that out loud didint I...Uhhhh...BY!_

** Again CURSE YOU WRIGHTERS FUNK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's pov~<strong>

we landed on a cliff. I ran out of the black lion I gasped.

"our pepole...No this can't be happining..."

Lilly walked up beside me "how could he?"

"Lucas ran up Hey guys are we going to sit here moping or do something about it?"

We then ajusted our cloaks (what we didint want anyone to reconise us) and charged

Lilly was levatating rocks and creating mud flows. saving pepole and destroying anything to do with lotor.

Lucas was all out flaiming. launching fire balls on to the ships above making them crash instantly.

But myself...I stood back I still couldent controll my power I'd probably hurt an innocent person. I wanted to help but I...

_"No"_ I thought _"I have to help. I can and will controll my power. I ca controll this and I will controll this."_

I Flew in at super sonic speed my eyes, hands, and body crackled with eletricty. I let out a battle cry and the sky boomed with thunder and crackled with eletricty.

I then shot out of the clouds attacking the drule ships with everything I had. I shot lightning bolts from my hands. created vortexes of wind pulling the drule ships to their doom. and ramming my self into the slave ships creating bubles of wind around the captives and lowering them to the ground.

I then watched the ground for a second and saw the lions destroying tanks and breaking enemy lines.

I smiled _"We can beat them we can beat them and we will save my pepole...save our pepole."_

But then a horrable screaching rang throughout the planet and I spun around and nearly fainted

it...

It was...

It was...the Predador Robeast

It had returned

* * *

><p>Ohhhh! cliffie!<p>

I wonder what happens next?

no realy I do.

searous wrighters Funk

could you review or Pm me Ideas?

Please and thank you!

P.S. to all of you grammeraticits I spent over an hour spell checking this!


	15. Power

**Power**

**THANK YOU DBZTRON2!**

**Disclaimer; **

_Daniel; Lillianna Doesn't own Voltron Force she only owns Cressence and Lillianna and Lucas Rider_

_Lillianna; Groans Unfortunately that's true_

_Lilli; ONTO THE LAST CHAPPIE!_

_Lucas; IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE! NOOOOO!_

_Lillianna; OH SHUT UP IM MAKING A SEQUEL!_

_Lilli and Lucas Rider; YAY!_

_Daniel; Groans I've read the prologue for "Grace" Don't Yay..._

_Lillianna; Your just ticked at all of the Daniel torture aren't you?_

_Daniel;... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I smiled "We can beat them we can beat them and we will save my people...save our people."<em>**

**_But then a horrible screeching rang throughout the planet and I spun around and nearly fainted_**

**_it..._**

**_It was..._**

**_It was...the Predator Robeast_**

**_It had returned_**

* * *

><p>It grabbed me and I screamed.<p>

That got everyone's Attention Everyone Including Lotor's men turned to look at me in shock to see the monster that held me in its grasp while it tried to squeeze me to death.

But that isn't why I screamed I Screamed because I felt That Thing being controlled by HIM Demous...

I Felt him Reach into my mind and try to gain control

_"Daniel Just Give up You were meant for this And you know it..Just Give Up GIVE UP!"_

The monster tightened his hold on me. I felt Deamous urging me to give him Complete control.

_"DANIEL GIVE UP OR THESE PEPOLE WILL PAY THE PRICE!_

I saw Red after I heard that

"No..." I Whispered then shouted "NO!" Then My eyes Crackled with energy and I broke out of the monster's Grasp.

Energy was Crackling in my veins My Blood boiling my Vision Blurred.

I Really Don't know what I Did then...

I just screamed "NO!"

And the Predator Robeast Then Exploded Pieces Flying Everywhere the heat that came off of it Caused the Rest of Lotor's Battle ships to Crash His Tanks Melting the passengers barely escaping.

I Then turned onto Lotor's Army Shooting an Eletricty Blast at them knocking them all out

I Then Flew Twards Lotor's Command ship Tearing a hole inside and Racing through it the energy around me Reaching out and sabotaging Everything in sight.

I Burst into the room my mother was being held

She was Chained aganst a wall but still strugling to escape but stopped and stared as she saw me.

I Gave A small smile

She Asked "Who are you?"

I Nearly burst out into laughter but instead Ripped her cage door open and broke her chains and said

"A Friend..." and I then Grabbed her hand and took off Barely making it out of the exploding ship.

When my pepole saw me with the queen they stood shocked then cheered as I lowered her down on to the steps of the castle.

Lilli and Lucas Landed next to me and Tackled me with hugs they than realised that the whole planet was watching and quickly pulled away.

"DUDE THAT WAS EPIC!" Lucas shouted!

Lillianna then joked "I hate to admit it but he's Right!"

Our mother approached us "Savior of my people who are you?"

Lilli, Lucas ,and I all looked at each other All thinking this was going to be epic.

We Dropped our cloaks

and the audience gasped.

"Really Mom?" I Joked "You forgot about us? I'm offended..."

Lilli spoke up "Yeah were gone for a few years and you don't Remember us?"

"Wow mom" Lucas Said "what are we last years Fruitcake?"

She Stood Awestruck "Daniel...? Lillianna...Lucas...? Is it Really you?"

We then tackled her in a hug All shouting in unison

"YES! MOM WERE BACK!"

She burst into tears. Hugging us back only harder.

"My Children!" She sobbed "I Missed You!"

The audience was cheering most of them also in tears They were ecstatic Becuse their Lost Royals have returned.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN KAYLA!" Someone shouted it was echoed with "ALL HAIL PRINCE DANIEL! ALL HAIL PRINCE LUCAS! ALL HAIL PRINCESS LILLIANNA!"

Everyone cheered louder and louder.

the Voltron Force was shoved on to the stage.

Our mother Walked over to them "Are You the people who brought my children here?"

Commander Keith Nodded "Yes although we had no idea of their lineage..."

Queen Kayla Laughed "Well Thank you anyway...You know what? Join our celebration!"

She turned to the crowd and shouted

"THIS IS THE VOLTRON FORCE THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BROUGHT MY CHILDREN BACK!"

They cheered louder "VOLTRON VOLTRON VOLTRON!"

I Smiled as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

Because even if we yet to have won the war...

This just proves that WE have the power to fight...

* * *

><p><strong>This is it!<strong>

**The final placement of...**

**POWER!**

** I'm making this a series though!**

**Next up**

**Fighting Grace!**

**Then **

**Memories!**

**You were all such a WONDERFUL Audience! **

**And I will Truly miss writing this!**

**Well since this is the last chappie... **

**This is Lillianna Rider Singing Out!**


	16. Important things (AN)

Hello Fans.

Look I love my story Power, but I feel it could be much better. So I am going to post another story with that being the improved version of Power.

I feel as if I didn't go into detail of what it should be...  
>The story will keep the main points, but will have a <em>lot <em>more detail going into it.

Sorry for not updating anything in forever...but I hope you like Power Re uploaded

See you sometime,

Lillianna Rider


End file.
